


A Christmas gift

by writingshirbert



Series: Shirbert Xmas [2]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 10:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingshirbert/pseuds/writingshirbert
Summary: Gilbert comes home for Christmas. Set after season 3.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Shirbert Xmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565368
Comments: 26
Kudos: 245





	A Christmas gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Henrieta Márföldyová](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Henrieta+M%C3%A1rf%C3%B6ldyov%C3%A1).

> So, here it goes... Week 2 of Shirbert Christmas!! 
> 
> Dedicating this to my friend Henrieta, so she finally stops whining about AWAE getting canceled. I still have hope, call me a clown...

Anne was beside herself with joy to return to Avonlea for Christmas. People of Charlottetown started their Christmas decorating early, the street lighting up with Christmas lights on the first of December. She never thought so fondly of electricity before that day, after all it wasn't really needed in her household before, but witnessing the magic of the game of colours that stretched out before her eyes on her evening walks to Aunt Josephine's house, she never felt so alive. It really makes you feel merry, even Diana admitted. At school she learned that it's the stained glass that makes for such an alluring illusion and it made her smile every time she thought of it. She shared that bit with Gilbert in one of her letters, asking him if they too had such wonderful sights in Toronto. She supposed they must, since it's a much more progressive town than their good old Charlottetown. He confirmed her suspicions, even saying that at his school they have the lights wrapped around the twigs of their Christmas tree, which made her heart spark with glee, as she had never seen such thing before. She even pleaded with aunt Jo to get some for her home, but she just frowned and said that it's far too late to go looking for them this year and that next year she shall consider it.

However as Anne read the rest of his letter, her mood quickly dropped, as it revealed some quite heartbreaking news.

_Gilbert wasn't coming home for Christmas. _

He got pulled into a medical programme at school, which demanded him to stay in Toronto for the whole of Christmas break. He wrote he's crushed about the fact that he won't be able to see her like they planned, but assured her his thoughts are going to be with her during the holidays, especially on Christmas day. 

Anne let out a few tears, but decided to soldier on bravely. She would get him for two months during summer, she'll just have to wait a little longer for their reunion than anticipated. However she had no idea what to do with the Christmas gift she bought him. Cole and aunt Jo helped her pick it up, it was a snow globe with little heart shaped snowflakes falling down on a small model of Prince Edward Island. She thought it would remind him of home and of her, waiting patiently for his arrival. She had also written him a poem she was planning to recite him after Christmas Eve dinner at Green Gables, but she figured she could just attach it to her next letter. 

"There's so much more to look forward to at home than Gilbert," she said to herself as well as Ruby on the train ride to Avonlea. 

"But I just don't understand how he could abandon you during the most romantic time of year!" she squirmed.

"Ruby!!" Diana intervened angrily, poking Ruby in the ribs. "He didn't abandon her! Education is very important! Besides, I'm sure there are far better suited times for romance than Christmas. Perhaps a nice stroll through Lover's Lane in the midst of summer..."

"I suppose," Ruby breathed. "I'm sorry, Anne... I didn't mean to make you upset. Diana's right, I just know he's dying for summer to come!" 

Anne smiled. "Thank you, Ruby." 

"I still can't believe you've ended up with my schoolgirl crush!" she laughed. "Oh, but I'm ever so grateful for Moody... My mother thinks that by the time this summer ends, I just might have a ring on my finger!" 

The girls exchanged looks and replied in unison. "We heard..." 

And just like that the wagon was filled with the girls' giggles again. As the laughter died down and the girls went on to gossip about their classmates, Anne saddened. 

She couldn't help but think about what Ruby has said. She loves Gilbert and she knows he does too, but still she couldn't help but fear that the distance may tear them apart. He could be meeting someone new at any moment and they haven't even made any official commitments yet. Love can fade over time, or so she has heard a girl at the academy say. And maybe it's true... Of course, Anne had no doubts about what was in her own heart, she couldn't even imagine a life without Gilbert in it now and that's what scared her. Because if something happened and split them up, she fears she'd never recover from it.

"Is everything quite all right, Anne? You've barely said a word the whole train ride," Diana remarked as they got off the train. 

"I just miss him," Anne admitted. "I mean, I always miss him, but I think I just got my hopes up about seeing him this Christmas and now that I know I won't, it makes my heart soar." 

Diana looked at her sympathetically and pulled her into a tight embrace. Anne breathed in the scent of her bosom friend and it comforted her dearly, then pulled away and put on a brave face. 

"Come on now," Diana smiled. "I think I see Marilla and Matthew." 

On the eve of Christmas, Anne found herself in the kitchen chopping onions for the dinner dish all by herself. Marilla was set on going over to Rachel Lynde's to deliver her some sugar cookies and Matthew was upstairs, sleeping. His knee had been hurting recently, so Anne ordered him to get some rest. Bash and Delphine were coming to dinner tonight, so she had her hands full and couldn't spend much time with him anyway. 

She made a quick run to the pantry, glancing out the window for a beat as she walked. After a few more steps she stopped, confused. She must've imagined it. She went back to the window and indeed saw a familiar figure pacing through the snow in the distance. 

She ran out the front door, leaving it open in her careless state of mind and ran through the snow in her slippers, without a coat on. 

"What are you doing here?" she yelled, getting closer to her visitor. 

Gilbert nearly fell back when she thrust herself into his arms, hanging her hands around his neck. 

"Anne, are you crazy? You're going to catch a cold out in this weather dressed like that..." he shook his head, but couldn't push back the wide smile that surfaced on his face at the sight of her. 

"Just shut your mouth and kiss me!" she ordered and pulled him closer, closing the distance between their lips. She leaned her whole body into him, as if she were trying to melt their bodies into one. Then, after she pulled away, she kissed him again. They stood there for a few seconds in silence, staring deeply into each other's eyes. The excitement that was clouding her senses left her body then and she realized just how cold she was. She tried to fight it, desperately wishing to prolong that moment with Gilbert as much as she could, but ended up shivering nonetheless. Gilbert noticed it and looked at her feet. She expected him to say something, scold her for being so careless, after all her slippers were completely wet. Instead he grabbed her without warning and lifted her off the ground. 

"What are you doing?" she screamed, but he didn't care.

"Carrying my princess Cordelia inside," he said light-heartedly, a smirk playing on his face. 

"Put me down, I'm serious," she said, laughing, but Gilbert didn't listen. After that she gave up, concentrating on how it felt to be held like this by him, melting into his touch. Gilbert carried her through the threshold, finally putting her down and closing the door after them. She got out of her slippers and he took off his coat and his scarf. 

"Do you want tea?" she asked, running to the kitchen and putting a kettle on. He followed, taking a seat at the table and watching her prepare it. 

After she was done she placed the two mugs on the table and took a seat next to him, reaching for his hand. It had still been frozen from the cold, so she gently rubbed it with hers until it warmed up. 

"So, are you going to tell me why you're here? Or are you planning to leave me guessing until Christmas?" she joked. 

"I'm leaving tommorow evening... But I just had to see you, Anne." 

"That's an awfully long journey to make just for one day," she said, looking him in the eyes. 

"You're worth it," he said and kissed her again. "I wanted to write to you about my arrival but I figured I'd probably get here before the letter could." 

She laughed at that. She couldn't believe he was actually here, sitting in front of her. She dreamed about this moment for months, but still wasn't at all prepared. 

"I can't believe you're here..." 

"I'm surprised you're not pinching yourself yet," he chuckled. 

"I don't have to, with the way my heart is beating right now..." she breathed. "I'm so, so glad you're here." 

"That makes two of us." 

They continued their conversation, drinking tea and laughing at each other's jokes. 

"I hope you didn't bring me any presents, though. I left yours in Charlottetown," she said, covering her face with her palm.

"Just one. You don't have to worry about that. Being with you is the best present I could possibly hope for," he said, staring at the bottom of his empty mug. "Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"I can't. I have to finish cooking..." 

"Nonsense," said Marilla, stepping into the parlour. "You've done plenty. Nice to see you, Gilbert. I was hoping you'd show up. Now, off you two go..." 

"Nice to see you too, Miss Cuthbert," Gilbert greeted her.

"I didn't hear you come in," Anne shook her head. "You don't seem surprised to see Gilbert at all..." Anne said suspiciously.

"And what did you expect? I've just returned from Rachel's! I swear to God, that woman knew you were coming even before you did," Marilla joked. 

"I saw Mr Lynde on my way here," Gilbert explained. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around Avonlea hand in hand, their fingers intertwined. Anne told him everything about her time at Queens that she didn't mention in her letters and listened closely to his stories about Toronto. Now that she was with him, all her past worries had faded away. It was as if they never parted, conversation flowing just as easily as before. It was even better now between the two of them, with everything on the table, because she knew she could pull him in for a kiss or an embrace anytime she wanted. And she did. Multiple times. She wanted to savour every moment she got with him, unfortunately they didn't have long, knowing that they would have to say goodbye again for the next few months. She dreaded the thought of it. They went to visit Bash and play with Delphine for a short while, Gilbert stealing short kisses every now and then when Bash wasn't looking. 

It felt so natural. 

Eventually, she had to return to Green Gables and get everything ready for Christmas Eve dinner, including herself. She picked out the best dress she'd packed, one that Josephine Barry had given her. It was a very nice red and white dress with puffed sleeves and precise detailing, Anne thought it wouldn't go with her red hair at first, but she was mistaken. Marilla helped her put her hair in a braided updo and even let her wear earrings for the occasion. God knows Marilla was never the one to dwell on looks, but encouraged Anne to get pretty for tonight, probably because she knew Gilbert was coming to dinner. 

She was finishing setting the table when they arrived, running to Delphine immediately and cradling her in her arms. Gilbert asked for a moment alone with Matthew and Marilla, to which she gave a weird look, but didn't question it. Instead she led Bash into the kitchen to show him that she had baked Mary's cake this morning, correctly this time. 

The trio emerged from the parlour not long after, Matthew and Marilla exchanging knowing glances the whole time. 

She was seated across from Gilbert once again and the two of them couldn't keep their eyes off each other the whole of dinner. Bash made fun of this of course, but all in good nature. She thought back to the first dinner they had together, three years ago seeming like yesterday. Bash brings curry to Marilla every year, it's kind of an inside joke, because Marilla never got used to it's spiciness, but Anne uses it all out throughout the year anyway. 

After dinner they all had tea and cake in the parlour and Anne took the opportunity of them moving to sit down next to Gilbert. They all fell into pleasant conversation then, but not for long, Bash asked Matthew about a tool he saw in their barn that he wasn't familiar with and they quickly got up to go look for it. Much to Anne's surprise, Marilla followed along with Delphine in her arms. 

"Did they really just leave us alone?" Anne asked in excitement. 

Gilbert got up from the couch and pulled her up. "Dance with me?" he asked. 

"There's no music," she laughed.

"We don't need music." 

Anne loved dancing with Gilbert. She had discovered that fact during dance practice, when the two of them danced the Dashing White Saergent. It was different now, though. They were swaying closely, gazing intensely into each other's eyes and Anne realized in that moment just how happy she was.

"I love you."

As soon as the words escaped her lips Gilbert pulled apart. 

"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert... In just a few hours you've managed to make me happier than I've been the whole four months in Toronto combined. And it's true, when I think to my happiest memories, most of them are with you. Ever since you broke that damn slate over my head, I was a gone man," he laughed and she laughed along with him. "I think I realized how much you mean to me three years ago on Christmas, in this parlour, when we were putting out the candles. A lot of time has passed since then and I now know that I love you with all my heart and my soul. I love you more than I can fathom, really. So, standing here, in this parlour, on this day... I have something to ask you."

"What—" Anne started, but quickly covered her mouth and gasping when she saw Gilbert getting down on one knee. He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it in front of her. In it was a ring, his mother's ring, she remembered. She froze right there, unable to think any thoughts, let alone process them. All that was going through her head was just one word and she was eager to blurt it out as soon as possible.

"Anne, will you... someday, when we finish school... Will you marry me?" 

She dropped to her knees as well, taking his head in her arms and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. She was crying, well aware that Gilbert could feel the wetness of her face, but she didn't give a care in the world. She let herself cry, because not only was she not expecting him to come today, she definitely wasn't expecting this. And if it were possible to die of happiness she probably would right then and there, feeling too overwhelmed to stop.

"Yes," she finally got out. More tears came flooding in as they both got up, Gilbert hugging her tightly in his arms. After a few minutes she calmed down and let Gilbert slide the ring onto her finger. 

"Was this the Christmas present you mentioned? I never even imagined..." she said softly. 

"Well, I also got you a pen, in case you said no," he joked and she laughed, looking at her now fiancé in complete awe.

"Did you send them to the barn to do this?" 

"The barn?" he chuckled. "They're probably pressed up against the door outside spying on us..." 

"Permission to pinch myself?" she asked and he nodded. 

She felt the subtle bite of pain and started crying again.

"Okay, I've been thinking about how this could go the last two days while travelling, but I didn't imagine there to be so many tears..." 

"Oh, shut up," she replied, punching his chest gently. Then she took a long and hard look at the ring on her hand. The future unveiled before her eyes, she imagined them being an older married couple, sitting by the fire and reading books, probably passionately fighting about something meaningless and she smiled to herself. 

She got plenty of presents that year for Christmas, but nothing could beat the promise of spending the rest of her life with the man she loves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Diiiid you like it? I haven't written canon in a while, so I'm pretty out of it. 
> 
> Also, the deadline was pressing on me... 
> 
> Anyway, see you next week!


End file.
